Alison Dilaurentis' Secret
by xxEllieJellyxx
Summary: Alison DiLaurentis made a mistake that meant indecent pictures of her were spread around her school so she transferred,unable to cope with the bullying. She transferred to Rosewood Day where everyone loved her and nobody knew her secret.That was, until,she got a strange note that hinted there was someone who knew exactly what happened.My first PLL fanfic so please review! Emison :)
1. Chapter 1

**My first PLL fanfic! Love the show and I hope you like my story! (And I haven't seen the finale yet-as I live in England and will have to watch it online tomorrow-but I know what happened and I was actually right :') What I thought/think is at the bottom of the page and there are spoilers!) Please review if you want me to continue and if you want more! xoxo This story doesn't follow the show… But A will be involved ;)**

**Prologue…**

**Alison's POV…**

"It wasn't supposed to be like this."I think to myself as I start to get dressed. He must have left when I fell asleep, not wanting to face me when I was sober. Well sober-er anyway, my head is killing me but at least I'm able to think straight and realise how friggin' stupid I was last night.

Cece picked me up and took me to this party at her friend from college's house where I drank too much and ended up in bed with some guy I've never even met. "At least I'm on the pill." I remind myself, trying to find a bright side. After I'm decent, well as decent as I can get in the same clothes from yesterday without brushing my hair or teeth, I open the door to see the hall littered with empty red cups, confetti and passed out people draped on top of each other.

I manage to get downstairs and pull the front door open before staggering out, blinded by the bright sunlight. After looking around, I realise I have absolutely no idea where I am and Cece's car is nowhere to be found. I pull my phone out and press six to speed dial her and, after a few rings, she answers.

"Hello?" she says, sounding wide awake. "Ali what's the matter?"

"Cece where the hell are you?!" I ask her, annoyed that she doesn't seem bothered about leaving me here.

"God, calm down! I'm at Darren's house." She replies. "Why? Has your hunk from last night ditched you?"

"Oh shut up and come and get me." I snap. I don't understand how she sounds completely normal and is with her boyfriend when I remember seeing them last night, just as drunk as me…Or was that them?...

"Fine." She sighs, exasperated. "You know Ali, you could try being a bit nicer to people, especially people who are willing to pick you up even after you left them to hook up with a random guy at a party."

I cut off and roll my eyes before sitting down on the step. Hopefully Cece'll be able to reassure me that I didn't make a complete fool out of myself last night. She arrives within a quarter of an hour and I hurry into the shotgun seat before fastening my seatbelt. I expect her to start driving but a minute passes and we still haven't moved so I turn to her, confused, to see her looking at her phone, frowning.

"What are you doing?" I question. She answers by turning her phone screen so I can read what's written on it. I see that she's looking through her Facebook news feed and that someone who I presume is from her college has posted photos from last night. The one that she has in big on the screen is of a blonde girl lying on a bed and smiling absentmindedly at a spot just to the right of the camera. On closer inspection I realise that the girl isn't wearing any clothes. On even closer inspection, I realise that the girl is me.

"Shit." I say aloud as I pass the phone back to a nodding Cece.

"Shit indeed. Ali, why the hell would you let anyone take naked pictures of you like that?!" She demands, her eyes flaring.

"I didn't know what he was doing!" I protest defensively. "How was I supposed to know what was happening? I was drunk!"

Her face softens. "I know but do you realise what this means? He posted this over an hour ago has about two thousand friends, most of which are girls in your school that are in love with him. They're all gonna see this."

A tear slips down my cheek and I wipe it away fiercely; there's no way I'm letting Cece see me cry.

"Are there any more?" I ask quietly.

She taps her touch screen and a few seconds later I hear a gasp.

"There's..a few." She tells me. "Ali sweetie, this isn't good. The others..they're.."

"Just show me them." I order, holding out my hand. She reluctantly passes me the phone and I scroll through the photos. She's right: It's not good. He took some which show me getting undressed with my back to him, some of me asleep as I lie next to him, and several of me getting..close with him and certain parts of his body.

"Crap."

"Ali.."

"Just take me home please." I say to her, wanting to be alone. Without further questioning she drops me off and I hurry inside before she can say anything else. I know I screwed up- she doesn't need to tell me. It's not until I get to my room and collapse on my bed I realise I still have Cece's phone. I'm about to race back downstairs when I hear her ringtone.

I see that it's the guy who posted the pictures, the one who I must have had sex with and I angrily press down on the green "answer" button.

"Hey there Cece." He says in his husky voice that I'd found so sexy last night. "Have you seen the pictures of that girl you dropped off last night? She wasn't actually too bad, and she had a nice set of tits. You should bring her again sometime, she'd be a good fuckbuddy.

"You bastard." I spit out angrily. "It's not Cece, I'm Alison- the one with the nice tits. And you're a giant fuckwit. Although _you _wouldn't make much of a fuckbuddy; you were pretty crap actually and posting those pictures? Well that just makes you an even bigger fuckwit."

There's a moment of silence before I hear him laugh. "Oh darling, I couldn't care less what you think of me. Your whole school and my college will know what you are by the end of the day: A little whore."

I cut off quickly as more tears start to fall: he's right, the whole school will know. I can't deal with that.

.. … …. ….. …. …. ….. … …. ….. … … ….. …. … ….. …. … ….. …. … ..

_I moved from that school a few weeks after that incident; everyone found out and rumours were being spread that I was pregnant and everyone stopped talking to me ,it was awful. I transferred to Rosewood Day where nobody knew me and everyone envied me. I made myself the person that the girls want be and the boys want to be with._

_I never hooked up with anyone else though, I only ever kissed cute footballers and instead of getting involved in a relationship I focused on making friends- real friends, seeing as all of my others except Cece ditched me when I was labelled as a whore. _

_There are four of them: Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, Aria Montgomery and Emily Fields and I had no intention of them, or anyone else for that matter, finding out about what happened to make me transfer. And for a while I didn't think that they ever would. That was, until, I got a strange note that hinted there was someone who knew exactly what happened._

**Hope you liked it and sorry for the long Author Notes :L Please comment your thoughts and if you want an update!**

**!SPOILERS!**

**My mum said in like the first ever episode (she refused to watch more after about the seventh) that it'd be Ezra and they're trying to make us think Toby's evil but when Toby was revealed (before we found out he was good) I said that the A team will be anyone with four letters in their name: Mona, Toby (Possibly Aria, Ezra, Wren, Cece) and I was right with Cece and Ezra! It's a weird theory but it's worked so far :') (Not counting Spencer) Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for the wait! Everything's been really messed up :L I'm updating all my stories in the next few days though and will start posting regularly again if I get feedback :D Hope you enjoy..**

**Alison's POV…**

I close over the gate at the front of my house before walking to Spencer's front door, turning when I hear my name being called from behind me.

"Alison!" I see Emily run up to me and I embrace her as she catches up.

"Oh hey Em! You ready to go?" I ask, referring to school.

"Yeah." She responds, slightly out of breath. "And Hanna said she's just leaving now and will meet us at the park with Aria."

I smile at her eagerness; she's so easy to read. As soon as I transferred here I picked her and the others out as the "losers". Nobody noticed them or paid them much attention and I was the thing they needed. I made them feel special, I brought them together, and, as annoying as they can be sometimes, they are pretty good friends and I can tell that they're all grateful to me.

"_Would they still love you if they knew what a whore you really are?"_ I hear in the back of my mind. _"I mean everyone else turned against you..why wouldn't they?" _I try and shake these thoughts out of my head; I can't think like that.. when I get insecure…that's when I let my guard down and, as much as I love these girls, they can't find out. Not now, not ever.

"Oh hey guys, shall we get going?" Spencer asks as she steps out of her door and joins us.

I nod in reply and we begin the short journey to the park where I spot Hanna ,waving her chubby arm at us, and Aria braiding the pink stripe in her hair.

"Hi Ali!" Hanna smiles cheerfully, offering me a Malteaser. "Want one?"

I look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm good thanks Han…but..but do you really think _you _should be eating them?" Her face looked like that of a puppy who'd been shouted at by its owner and I felt a pang of guilt but I didn't say it to be mean, I was being helpful. Who doesn't want some weight loss tips? And people don't call her Hefty Hanna for nothing…

She offers the bag around the group and, when nobody takes one, she hands it to a tramp sitting on one of the benches. He takes it off her and watches us suspiciously as we continue, with Spencer and Aria talking about the English assignment at twice the speed of normal people. As we turn the corner, I catch a glimpse of the man pouring the contents of the bag onto the pavement and watching the chocolate balls roll around, fascinated. I stifle a giggle before turning to Emily.

"So Em.."I begin. "How's swimming going? Had anymore interactions with the hottie with a lower back tattoo?"

She glares at me, her mouth falling open. "I..it's.. it's good Ali. But no..no I haven't…" her head drops as she finishes and I smile inwardly to myself. Poor Emily, she's still having a hard time accepting the fact she's a lesbian and won't admit it to anyone but me. Well it's not so much that she _admitted._ I kinda more _found out. _In the words of Santana Lopez, "I have awesome gaydar" And I haven't told anyone, not even Em, but I think I may be too… Like when I kissed her, in my bedroom one day after school, I felt something I'd never felt with any boy before. As cheesy as it sounds, it was like fireworks and I'd give anything to feel like that again but I can't..not when I have enough to hide as it is.

After ten minutes of gossiping and light teasing, we arrive at Rosewood Day and make our way to homeroom.

"Ew. Who invited _that?" _I say pointedly as we pass Mona. "I mean as if her face wasn't bad enough, she came here wearing, well whatever that is." I sneer at her and the girls start laughing as we take our seats right in the room's centre: Me in the middle with Aria and Emily either side and Spencer and Hanna in front. They place their bags on their desks before gathering around my table: a regular routine.

"What do we have next?" Asks Aria, flustered. I send a small smile her way; she hasn't been able to think straight since we caught her Dad making out with some student in an alleyway.

"You've got Biology with Hanna and Spence." I tell her. "Em and I have study hall." I grin as I think about how I have an hour to spend with her just doing whatever.

"The library?" she mouths, and I nod to confirm, causing her to beam brightly.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

"I loved her against reason, against promise, against peace. Against hope, against happiness, against all discouragement that could be." After closing "Great Expectations" (the book we're currently studying in English) I look up and meet her beautiful brown eyes. "Did you get to that part yet?"

She nods and smiles slightly before leaning in and, before I know it, our lips are locked. She tastes perfect; I can tell that she's wearing vanilla chapstick on her gorgeously soft lips. After a few seconds, she pulls away and gives me a small smile, which I return without hesitation. The bell then rings, signalling the end of first period, and she jumps up before hurrying off to her next class.

I get through the rest of the day in a daze, the scene replaying inside my head, and am relieved when I return home and collapse on my bed. After lying there for a while, I hear my phone vibrating and I reach into my bag to retrieve it, smiling as I presume it's Emily. However, when I unlock the screen, I see that it's from an unknown number:

Don't look so relaxed. Make Emily come crashing down by midnight tomorrow or the whole school will know _your _dirty little secret.-A

I narrow my eyes. "A"? Who the hell is that supposed to be?! Then it hits me: Jason. It must be his idea of a joke- he was probably smoking outside school and saw us through the window. I storm across the hall and barge into his room, where I see him lying on his bed and playing Rockband.

"What the fuck is that text supposed to mean Jason?" I demand, gesturing to my phone. He lets out a sigh and pauses his game before turning to face me.

"What text?" he asks in a bored voice. "Mom took my phone, remember?" Crap. He's right.

"Yeah. Sorry." I mumble before walking back out, closing the door behind me. Well if it's not him, who else will it be? Just then, my phone vibrates again.

Bet you're wondering who I am, but that's not important. Remember, before midnight or everyone will see the pictures of your pumpkin.

-A

I roll my eyes at the Cinderella reference. Who can this person be, and how have they found those pictures? I mean, I guess it could be Cece- but she's my closest friend and anyway, what would she have against me or Emily- they've never even met!

**Special thanks to germanshepardlover1357, moonlitwanderer and janellie04 for reviewing! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too :D Please leave your thoughts/ ideas!xoxo**


End file.
